Tears Toil
by Sweet Sociopath
Summary: What happens when the eldest Lestrange brothers' attention is captured by the heiress of the Black fortune, Bellatrix Black? A very, very dark Romance of course. A story of the younger years of Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange before their marriage, their Azkaban sentence and the insanity of their lives. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The moment his eyes met Bellatrix Black, Rodolphus Lestrange knew he'd make her his wife. He promised himself there and then she would be his, and he intended on leaving the imprint of his mind on her in that night alone.

He watched her for some time, from a distance. She was dancing with his younger brother, Rabastan. He'd told him all about her of course, from her cruel laugh to her sharp brown eyes that gazed upon one so easily, absorbing every last detail. He'd taken his time in approaching her, making his way from one side of the hall to the other where she sat at the bar, clad in a midnight blue dress, the sheerness of the arms and neckline giving the illusion of a good girl gone bad. Her hair had been pinned up, it was becoming messy and a fair few waves had fallen, but she didn't seem to care.

He watched her like an animal stalking its prey until finally he was stood beside her. She glanced to him and immediately double took. She said nothing, but her lips parted slightly on watching him and suddenly her expression softened.

He was a handsome man, only two years older than her. He had just turned twenty the past few days – he had dark hair and darker eyes, Bellatrix remembered well the whispers at school of the roguish, dangerous looking Lestrange brother. He had been aptly nicknamed by a small group of girls who stood well clear, as the Big Bad Wolf. But as he stood, his cheekbones sharp and his expression blank, he looked as if he had been crafted on marble by Aphrodite herself. He was certainly handsome, and he had only grown up more-so. He'd taken no interest in any of the girls at Hogwarts – he'd barely seen Bellatrix, save for the few occasions in the Slytherin common room, he'd always taken a keen interest in her.

She let a slight smile play the corner of her lips as she asked, "Rodolphus, am I right?"  
He said nothing but nodded, looking her over as she smoked and offering her a seat at his table. She was relieved he hadn't asked her to dance, she hated dancing – only dancing with Rabastan because they were gossiping heavily while doing so – and they had gone together that year at the Yule Ball.

Now here she was before her, she was seventeen and heavenly. Her limbs were lean and toned, her skin a golden tan – but more than anything it was her eyes that made Rodolphus curious for the mystery that was Bellatrix Black.

"Shouldn't you be with your father?" he asked, taking a seat as he was handed two firewhiskeys.  
"Shouldn't you be drinking with someone closer to your own age?" she replied, raising an eyebrow and taking the drink he offered her.

"This is my party; I can do what I like." He said rather honestly, watching her carefully.  
"And what do you _like_ Mr Lestrange?" she said calmly after taking a sip of her drink.

"I'm warming to a few things…" he said as he looked her over rather blankly, though his mind was wandering onto other such things like how quickly he would be able to rip at her dress if he dragged her out of the ballroom that very moment.  
"Your brother has told me a lot about you – you certainly intrigue me." She said after a moment, turning to face him properly, one leg crossed over the other in the long dress. She exposing one heeled foot, the stilettos easily some 5 inches high, she ran her tongue along her lower lip, tasting the firewhiskey off her lips.

"Mmh?" he hummed calmly, his eyes moving from taking in the young dark haired witch to look for his brother, "And what has my delightful brother been saying about me?"

She might have been young, but she was incredibly in tune with her senses and her maturity was far advanced than other girls her age it seemed. Perhaps that was just her exterior – perhaps, and he was beginning to hope, she was a little girl on the inside.

"Well…" she said after a moment, watching his expression change only the slightest bit as he looked for his brother, "Rabastan seems to think that the only difference between you and I is that you're a man and I'm a woman."

Rodolphus paused before he furrowed his brow to the young girl slightly. He couldn't help but smirk only the slightest until he finally asked, "Why don't we make this party a little more interesting?"

He stood and offered her his hand. She barely hesitated and he was quick in escorting her out of the room with what he hoped was utmost discretion. Rabastan however, had his eye on two engaging in conversation, and after having just finished a conversation with his father, immediately had to follow the two out of the room. The door to the library shut behind just as he was approaching. His brother knew how to take everything he liked or wanted – and he hoped one of his closest friends would not be one of those things.

Rodolphus was not at all surprised as he watched the dark haired witch take a white line, which he split up quickly. She drank after, and the two found it easy to talk. Once she was past his blank exterior and hard stare – and when he finally smiled properly, he was interesting.

Their conversation drew out for a long amount of time – so long that Bellatrix hadn't even realised when Rabastan walked in on the two.

"Bella… Rodolphus." He said in a nod to his brother before he gestured to Bellatrix, "It's getting pretty late. Shall I take you home?"  
Rodolphus said nothing as he looked over Bellatrix and the grandfather clock – it was coming to one in the morning, but the two hadn't felt it with the amount they had been drinking, smoking and consuming.

"I can make my own way home but I should probably stop my father from drinking all of your whiskey." she laughed as pulled on her heels which she had cast aside some time ago and stood.

Bellatrix was nonchalant in her manner as she looked Rodolphus over. She was far from a 'lady', and that was what Rodolphus liked about her. She acted more like a man than a woman – but she was _pure woman_ in every way imaginable on the outside.

"Good night Rodolphus… good night Rabbie." she said kissing Rabastan's cheek and making her way out of the room, shutting the door behind her without so much as a backward glance at both of the boys whose eyes were fixed on her.

" _Rabbie_?" Rodolphus repeated to his brother, raising an eyebrow to his brother once the door was shut behind her, "How very… _domestic_."  
"Keep away from her," he said flatly, "She doesn't need to be infected by your poisonous mind and words and… ideas."

"Well _look_ ," Rodolphus said as he stood to his brother, standing only a few inches taller but much bigger in muscle size than him, "Rabbie has a little crush. You think she'll fuck you if you try?"  
"It's not all about sex, you know. She's my friend, I care about her. I know what happens when you get your hands on a girl. They just become something to fuck and when you get bored, throw away."

"I wouldn't ever get bored of a girl like that," he laughed coolly to his brother, folding his arms across his chest before he replied, "so what are you going to do? Marry her to keep her safe from me?"  
Rabastan didn't respond for a moment, "that's exactly what I'm going to do."  
Rodolphus couldn't help but be taken back by his brother's boldness. However, his expression quickly changed back and he scoffed as he turned to leave the room, "Good luck with that little brother. If you're not sick of being walked over by her after ten minutes of being married to her, I'll say congratulations."

Rabastan sighed as he watched his brother leave, thinking hard on how on earth he was going to convince a woman as volatile and dangerous as Bellatrix Black to marry him. It would be, after all, the only way to protect her from the wrath of his older brother, Rodolphus Lestrange.


	2. Chapter 2

"I like the Lestrange boy," Cygnus said to his daughter as she was making her way upstairs to her bedroom after dinner, stopping her in the hallway, "I think he'd make a good match for you."  
"He's a friend daddy… Nothing more."  
"Be thankful he is. If you ask me, it's becoming harder and harder to find decent, good looking, pure-blood men," he said as he put his hands in his pockets and looked at his daughter, "Better your friend than a stranger you'll never love."

Bellatrix watched her father. He was a handsome man, and as he stood in the dim light of the hallway, now in his night robe – which Bellatrix's mother hardly considered appropriate until he was _actually_ going to bed, he only looked more handsome. She had learnt almost everything from him since she was three years old and he had first taught her how to wield a knife.

"I don't think I could ever see Rabastan that way." She furrowed her eyebrows slightly.  
"No," Cygnus shook his head, "I will be honest I never thought of you with a boy like Rabastan – I like the older brother more. He's well spoken and he seemed to have you busy most of the evening but returned you in one piece, which says something about his character, does it not? It certainly does for me as your father."

" _Rodolphus?_ " She asked surprised, "I don't even know him – and I _couldn't_. Rabastan would hate that."  
"Does Rabastan want to marry you?" Cygnus asked.  
"No," she replied, "of course not."  
"Then why worry about what he thinks?"

Bellatrix had no response for her father's question. That was very true – she shrugged and bid him goodnight with a kiss to his face, but before she had gone so far, he spoke again, "I'm going for a drink with Evander Lestrange and Abraxas Malfoy tomorrow night, the boys will probably be there – why don't you join me?"

Bellatrix chewed on her lip for a moment before she agreed, "Okay."  
He smiled only a little to her answer, bidding her goodnight once more as he turned. She had her father wrapped around her little finger. He didn't consider Narcissa so much a 'Black'. She was too Rosier for his liking, too blonde and gentle and fragile. Andromeda was beautiful too and far more a Black than a Rosier, nevertheless she was still very much so like her mother, naturally slim but not lean, preferring her books and the confines of her bedroom. But his Bellatrix, as they had rightly named her, she was a warrior – strong, agile, dominant in every aspect of her life and – she looked just like the rest of his family, dark haired, slightly tan and beautiful in every way. 

Bellatrix was ready by seven o'clock the next evening. She had gone simple, a beautifully designed and cinched at the waist black dress that tightened to her hips and fell to just below her knees. She had donned heels tonight and also decided on leaving her messy waves of hair open, lining her eyes with black kohl and painting her lips nude.

Her mind played on Rodolphus as she got ready, the older, handsome and dark, brooding brother whose expression seemed to never change in front of others. Rodolphus had been interesting; handsome and sharp, he seemed similar to his brother of looks and mannerism, but in his nature, in his eyes – she saw a whole other world of hidden and undisclosed desires.

Bellatrix was very different from most girls, and that was why Rodolphus Lestrange liked her so much. She wore heels higher than was deemed acceptable for a lady, she wore leather and low cut shirts which were only too revealing. Her trousers were always too tight and her skirts were always too short. Her hair was a glossy mess of waves and darkness and her lips were full and often glossed. Not to mention; she was a Deatheater, often on the field for Lord Voldemort – though this last detail, no one but her father knew.

She looked the part she wanted to play; and today was no exception. Her father didn't mind; he thought the wildness of her nature was from him – he belonged out in the wild, hunting and fighting. His daughter was exactly the same.

Rodolphus was first to see Bellatrix as she walked in with her father to the exclusive lounge set aside for them in the bar. The hugging dress fit well around her slim waist and her shapely hips and small but in Rodolphus's not so humble opinion absolutely perfect sized bust, the straps of her dress looking so thin, as if they might snap with a simple tug. But his brother was there first as he'd already gone to their private bar to order drinks. Cygnus was quick as he walked with his daughter, grasping her around the waist to make her meet his friends already at the table waiting for them. He was quick to kiss Bellatrix on the knuckles.

"You look wonderful my dear," Evander said as he looked Bellatrix over. She said nothing but offered him a smile as she glanced sideways at Rodolphus who was looking her over as if she was something to eat while their father greeted Abraxas Malfoy with a handshake. Evander continued, his attention still on Cygnus's eldest daughter, "I'm so glad you joined us this evening. We do love a woman's company. And your father tells me you drink like a man, so that's even more impressive."

"I see you've already ordered fire whiskey and gin… and rum – good man!" Cygnus said as Bellatrix couldn't help but laugh the slightest bit at the older man's comment, though her eyes were becoming distracted by Rodolphus who also took her hand and kissed her knuckles, though his eyes didn't leave hers as Cygnus continued, "Druella sends her love."

Lucius was sat at the table beside Rodolphus but relocated to Bellatrix's side when she arrived. The pair went to school together and got along perfectly well. Lucius was snobbish and arrogant and Bellatrix was rebellious and arrogant. She often teased his prudish behaviour and he often commented on her immoral behaviour. They certainly annoyed one another, but they got on none the less. They were Slytherin Prefects in their sixth year, but had relinquished their titles in their final year. Neither of them wanted to be Head Boy or Head Girl. Instead, once they had received their dark marks after their seventeenth birthdays and once their traces had been removed, they had set their sights on becoming incredibly devoted and dangerous Death Eaters.

They drank and talked. Bellatrix was comfortable, she had known Monsieur Lestrange since she was a little girl and he had always been nice to her. Abraxas was also nice enough seen as though Lucius was betrothed to Bellatrix's youngest sister, Narcissa. Perhaps it had been because of how often she had clung to her father's side as a child, and still as she grew up, she loved his company. He was different to her mother, he was warm with her, he laughed often, he was insightful and intelligent – and she couldn't help but note Rodolphus was equally as insightful and intelligent.

"Good work, is it then Rodolphus? Working for Lord Voldemort?" Cygnus asked.  
"It certainly keeps me busy," he replied with a laugh, his whiskey glass in his hand, "He's a great man."  
"That he is," Monsieur Lestrange agreed with his eldest son, "We all went to school with him – he was gifted from a very young age. We knew he'd be doing brilliant things."  
"We certainly did," Abraxas agreed, "Lucius will be getting his mark soon, we hope."  
"Inner circle too, are you hoping, Lucius?" Cygnus asked.  
"Yes sir," Lucius nodded, a thin smile on his lips, "I will be starting work at the Ministry with father this summer now we've graduated and I hope to be of a good source for him."  
"I'm sure you will be," Monsieur Lestrange encouraged, "we do hope Rabastan will be joining soon enough too – as soon as he is eighteen."

"He really is brilliant, the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said to the men, who all looked at her with curiosity.  
"You've met him, Bellatrix?" Abraxas asked.  
"A fair few times." She said simply, her father smiling at her comment.  
"Well I suppose it's important he knows every pureblood, even the women." Abraxas said with some distaste.

"You make it sound like just because she is a woman she isn't important, Mr Malfoy," Rodolphus said before Bellatrix could so much as reply. Her eyes fell over the older Lestrange who was looking to Abraxas Malfoy for a response as he added, "I think the women in our society are more important than the men, even. We needn't work to bring any further money in, so what are we needed for? We need _them_ , not the other way around."

"Brilliantly put," Cygnus nodded to Rodolphus as he looked over Abraxas, "and I must agree."  
Abraxas was clearly embarrassed to have been put in his place by a man almost half his age. he cleared his throat as he looked to Bellatrix who was watching him with an eyebrow faintly raised, "pardon me, Miss Black, that is _not_ what I meant."  
"That's quite alright." She said smoothly, a faint smirk playing at her lips. Oh, if only these men knew how not only five hours before she had her dagger slowly slicing through a man's throat on the Dark Lord's order.

Conversation changed from topic to topic and within just a few moments everyone was laughing again. Bellatrix couldn't help but think about Rodolphus's comment – was that truly how he thought? If it was, she was impressed.

Finally, she excused herself. Everyone stood as she stood and silently she scoffed – she was no lady for them to be standing for. As she walked away and she made her way out of their lounge; a sudden hand wrapped tightly around her arm had her thrown back against the wall. She barely had a chance to react before Rodolphus Lestrange had easily pressed her against a wall in the dimly lit corridor. Her leg was up and immediately she kicked him in the shin to which he cringed and half let go of her, before she twisted out of his grasp and moved her elbow up to aim to hit him in the jaw.

He grabbed her elbow and though she tried to force him up he was easily able to push her back down as he spoke, "Easy Black, I'm not trying to hurt you."  
She stopped trying to fight him when she realised exactly who it was, "I was ready to break your ribs."

"At least we know you can look after yourself," he said with the slightest of grins, it was perhaps the most emotion he had shown all night, "Rab won't have to worry about you."  
"Would he have had to if I wasn't able to 'look after myself'?" she said calmly, looking him over.  
"Pretty girl like you," he said as he leant into her ever so slightly almost as if to breathe her in, "can never be too careful."  
"What do you want?" she asked finally, leaning further back into the wall behind her as he leant into her.

Rodolphus was careful with his choice of words as he watched her, silent for a few moments while he calculated her expression and her body language. She was only the slightest frightened of him – but it was a sort of scared curiosity as opposed to fear. Still, it was enough to satisfy him for now.

"I came to the conclusion after you left my house a week ago," he began easily, one hand sliding into his suit trouser pocket while the other pressed to the wall beside her head, "that I know you."  
"We've already established that." She said flatly, folding her arms across her stomach.  
"No sweetheart," he said as calmly as he could without laughing at her, "I _know_ you. I know who you work for and what you do for him."  
Bellatrix was silent for perhaps a second too long before she answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He scoffed a laugh, shaking his head only the slightest bit, "Don't play dumb, it really doesn't suit you. But this mysterious person the Dark Lord has hidden away from everyone, I was only too lucky to have a glimpse myself at the end of our last meeting – who we thought was a young apprentice, or at least a man was in fact a little _girl_. Don't worry I wouldn't tell anyone. Not even my brother. But now I know why he's hidden you away from me for so long. You're too…"

"Did you mean what you just said to Lucius's father?" she suddenly asked, cutting him off in the middle of his sentence.  
"Yes," he said as he furrowed his eyebrows to her slightly, "Why?"  
She didn't respond for a few minutes before she narrowed her eyes to him, leaning into him only slightly as she studied his face before she told him quietly, "Maybe you're not as much of an asshole as I thought you were."

"I'd hold that attitude if I were you." He growled.  
"I can show you more than an _attitude_ , Lestrange," she purred almost sarcastically though she licked her lips as she pushed him back, she was almost his height in her heels. Her hands pressed to his chest before she said calmly, "If you're not careful."

Her fingers insinuated themselves between the buttons in his shirt, long nails dragging along him none too gently eliciting an almost animalistic growl before his fingers were back on the warm flesh of her arms and pressing her into the wall once more, "Don't try me, little girl."  
" _Oh_ ," she said, tilting her head only ever so slightly before she rest her head back on the wall behind to look up to him only the little bit she had to, "You're going to be _so_ much fun."

How had she got him so hot under the collar – no woman spoke to him like that, and for once he had nothing to say before he realised he was silent, and fast becoming hotter under her gaze.  
"That supposed to scare me? I could snap you in half with two fingers." He growled threateningly.  
"Not at all…" she mused innocently, letting him keep his grip on her arms while she ran her hands up his chest once more, "Quite the opposite actually."

She wasn't going to play him at his own game, he would see how far she was willing to go with her little game – he knew he could take it further.

"I warn you, Black," he said lowly, as he leant into her only ever so slightly, "I bite."  
Closing the distance between the two, she gripped his shirt only to pull him closer while answering him, "So do I."

They were playing the same dangerous game – and it wouldn't end well for either of them, they knew that much, but he was as proud as she was, and neither of them backed off a fight they might even lose. But he couldn't help himself as she tested him, pressed her slender body against him, a wicked gleam in her eyes that dared him to do it, to take what he wanted – as he always did. There was something about this girl, she was dangerous and wild and he simply had to have her. She would be his whether she liked it or not – she was getting no say in this.

Her nails were on his chest and up his neck before she moved away from his mouth by pressing her fingers against his lips as she said, "I'm disappointed. I wonder what your brother will say."  
She pushed him off easily in his moment of confusion before he fumed, grasping her once more to pull her back while he snarled dangerously, "you started this. Finish it."

"What a shame you've not been told yet…" she said calmly as she leant back into him, "I always play with my food before I eat it."

Without another word she wrenched her arm free and walked away from him. Rodolphus was fuming and ready to punch the wall – considering what he really wanted to hurt had walked away scot-free. But she would come back to him soon enough; he knew that much. They always came back for more.

He followed soon after, taking his seat once more and this time Bellatrix was more engaged with the conversation. Rabastan couldn't help but shoot his brother a smug grin, but Rodolphus did nothing as he drank his whiskey, his dark stare remained emotionless on the eldest Black. She was too beautiful to hurt; no his corruption of her would be much more destructive for her, he would condition her; she was different from the usual girl who he could bend to his own will. She was far from innocent – she was a cold blooded killer who acted on the demands of the man she worked for. One who promised her nothing but power and glory in return. But Rodolphus would be the death of her – she just didn't know it yet.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHORS NOTE:** **Positive** **reviews are welcome as always, and hopefully I will be continuing and even beginning some other stories also**

His hands were in her hair, his teeth sharp on her collarbone as he breathed her in so hungrily, the lowest of growls from the back of his throat sending her half to ecstasy as his teeth then found her neck, sinking into her skin and pooling the dips between her collarbones with her crimson blood.

She let herself give in to him, his unrelenting grasp on her gave her no choice, but his mouth on her skin tasting her, forcing her to bleed for him was bending her to his will – his deepest desires. He was animalistic, rough, angry and his imperfection was to her, perfection. He was quick with his actions, his fingers sinking into her supple skin as he forced her to succumb to him, and eventually, she began to fall into his depths, fall within the sweet blasphemy that was _him_...

Bellatrix awoke with a start, immediately her hand was on her throat where she had felt the blood dripping from his tearing teeth. For a moment more she could still feel blood trickle down her neck. Her sheets were overheating her in the warmth of what had been promising to be a very warm May – but dark, rumbling clouds had come in and lowly in the distance and expansion of the Black Manor's Gardens, and therein those few moments of her waking, the low rumbles of thunder were accompanied by a flash here and there.

Immediately she was out of bed, and her hands were pressed to the cool glass of the balcony's doors opposite the four-poster, opening it and immediately cooling her and the room. Tugging at the t-shirt and shorts she had on, she knew she would be alone in the house. It was after all, mid-summer. Narcissa was away with Druella their mother, and her father was perhaps at work.

Pressing her lips together as she thought on the dream she had just been having, she made her way into the bathroom and turned on the huge taps that flowed deep purples and blues, filling the tub with aromatic, energising smells of clear seas and lagoons. She was quick to pull at the t-shirt and tug her shorts off, dropping them easily on the floor before she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it to the top of her head as she decided she wasn't going to be getting it wet.

As she sunk into the bath, and the taps continued to pour, the glass creation of the mermaid on the wall opposite began swimming down into the depths of her pool, joining her friends as the rumbles of thunder became ever louder and came closer.

Bellatrix relaxed back against the marble, looking over to the French doors that led onto the very same and very large balcony as her bedroom did, watching as rain hit the beautiful slate of the floor, darkening it further than the already hot-black silver of the now steaming slabs.

She sunk into the bath comfortably, watching the rain fall and even come into her bathroom ever so slightly, forcing the wind to whip against the steam that twisted and turned, dancing with the opposing element as they met. It reminded her of him, _opposite elements_ … that was what they were after all. But yet as her mind wandered, she could only think further in deliberation as to what had happened that night.

She couldn't help but think on the older Lestrange. Rabastan was the safer choice; he was fair and nice, he wouldn't make her have children, he would let her do as she pleased – he was the nicer of the two and that much showed. And at the end of the day; it would be him she was coming home to. _Yes_ , she thought to herself, she would be sexually bored with him, she could simply tell from the way he was – she needed a taste of what she had felt only too real last night.

The older brother… he was far more her type. Physically – that was. But he was arrogant and cruel, cold as steel and no doubt with a violent streak. He was brutal and immoral, and yet as she thought only further, she began to warm to him, to the idea of him – his handsome face, his demanding, heavy voice that she could imagine only would send chills up her spine.

His fingers had been so rough on her soft skin, and that was the way she liked her love. Raw. Having said that, what had happened the other night could hardly be considered 'love'. She laughed a little to herself at the idea of it, the idea of loving anyone was hilarious enough as it was. But his mouth on hers, the darkness that surrounded him and shrouded him like it would the devil came with temptation, lust and pure enjoyment. She had with fought herself the other night; she knew what kind of man he was and she would be damned if _she_ would be the play thing.

Immediately she had stopped herself, pulling herself up and out of that train of thought while she stood from her bath, draining the marble square tub as she unpinned her hair, letting the loose waves drop to just above her mid-back. She wrapped herself in her towel before deciding to pull back on her sleeping clothes and have the day to herself. So she had hoped.

The faintest of squeaks from the house elf as Bellatrix bit at a piece of toast and grasped her mug, caught her attention, and on glancing towards the elf who hardly had a chance to introduce him; Rodolphus Lestrange pushed past the small creature and pulled the chair besides Bellatrix to face her and sat at the breakfast table.

"What do you want?" Bellatrix frowned suddenly, dropping her toast onto the plate before her as she furrowed her eyebrows at the older Lestrange brother.  
"That's no way to greet your best friend's bother, is it? And it certainly isn't the way you felt a few nights ago…" he said with a wry grin, making himself comfortable and sitting back as he helped himself to some coffee.  
"What I _felt_ the other night was nothing." She answered back bluntly, pursing her lips indignantly as she watched him make himself comfortable.

"On the contrary, I think it was," he said calmly, his stony expression only making him appear more devilish than he perhaps was while he took a gulp of coffee and relaxed back rather as if he was already only too comfortable around her. Wearing suit trousers but a t-shirt over – he'd clearly decided last minute to come and see her, Rodolphus smiled rather easily to Bellatrix as he continued, "Because I know women like you, Black. You'll come back for more eventually."

"I'd rather marry a half blood." She spat cruelly.  
"Like your sister? No," he said quickly correcting himself, "that's a _mudblood_ she's dating."  
"What do you know, he knows how to dig for dirt," she replied boredly before adding with a raised eyebrow, "you can't embarrass a woman who doesn't give a fuck, Lestrange."

"I like that quality you possess," he said as this time he grinned, a cool and dangerous smile that Bellatrix couldn't help but feel a chill from, one that promised once he was done with her she would feel quite the opposite. He was sudden as he grasped her chair, easily pulling her towards him as he refused to let her go anywhere, closing some of the space between them as he faced her properly towards himself. He looked her over calmly, his voice as always the same; blank but smooth, while he said ever so simply, "I'm going to have so much fun with you."

Without much thought, Bellatrix's arm had lashed out and her hand had struck Rodolphus hard on the cheek at his words. She was no toy, and she would be damned if any man would treat her that way.

"Get the hell out of my house," she hissed, standing immediately –furious and only slightly scared; a combination she rarely felt, " _now."_

Rodolphus, who was certainly expecting a slap at some point, was not expecting to have been slapped so soon into his conversation with the woman he intended to make his wife. He too stood, but he was quick on grasping her arms and pressing into her flesh hard enough that if his nails were longer he might break her skin. He wasn't gentle as he pushed her against the breakfast table, his grip threatening though he wasn't trying his hardest to hurt her – merely to frighten her.

Clearly it had worked, and the house elf who had been cleaning, going back and forth between the two rooms had run away quickly, deciding to stay out of firing range. Bellatrix said nothing; though she could hear her heart beating faster in pure fear of what he could do to her, she didn't try to slap him again.

"You've got a lot of fight for little girl, but little girls like you don't stand much chance against big guys like me," he said as he pressed her against the table, breathing her in as he felt her involuntarily tremble beneath him. He was taller than her and far bigger in breadth, his shoulders and back broad though he was only two years older than her. At his words she attempted to get loose but his grasp only tightened further while he smirked the slightest bit, "And I'm going to love every second of conditioning your fight," he paused only a moment to watch her expression, his one hand firm around her wrist as he pressed her with his own body into the table, the other arm trapping her in place, "I can make you great, you know. I can make you… _more_."

She gulped, though her expression remained as blank as possible as she replied, "get off me."  
"Do you really want that?" he frowned sarcastically, his arm that was trapping her slowly moving closer before he grasped her and easily pulled her up onto the table, releasing her wrist and pulling her in against his body – he was hardly giving her a choice.

Opening her mouth to speak Bellatrix suddenly gulped again, but before she could say anything he had leant only closer in towards her, having trapped her easily and now between her legs, his palms pressing to the table as he tilt his head on glancing down at her overly exposed body, he couldn't help but say none too gently, "That was only too easy. Don't tell me you let _all_ men between your legs this easily?"

Her hand came up again to slap him, but he caught her wrist, almost threatening to break her wrist as he twisted it so hard he elicited a wince from the young witch while he tutted, "Don't even think about it."

Perhaps she had been wrong from the other night to be so quick to dismiss him as no threat. He was strong, and he seemed unrelenting. She cursed him silently, how could he have gotten her so easily so defenceless, so vulnerable? He leant into her, his lips inches from her neck as her pulse only raced faster, breathing her in once more none too discreetly. He was silent for only a few moments more; desperate to taste her skin and make her bleed for him.

She was beautiful, dangerous and so easy to corrupt – how couldn't he? He could feel her heart beat, sense her fear and her undisclosed desires. A little taste couldn't hurt. He kissed the hot skin of her neck. He felt her breath catch before his teeth grazed her skin, immediately rendering her powerless to him as he felt her give in beneath him, the slightest of sighs escaping her lips as she dropped her head back only ever so slightly, silently giving him permission.

Her long nails dragged up his arms, feeling the dense muscle as her fingers slipped into the sleeves of his t-shirt ever so slightly, painted fingernails sinking into his flesh as her leg hooked around the back of his, drawing him in closer to her body.

He was frenzied and he was about to lose his self-control and just take her there and then for all he cared. Damn her for it, damn her to hell – he was craving the feel of her skin against his; his hands moved from her ass, to her waist, to grip the back of her neck as he sunk his teeth into the flesh of her upper neck, only melting her further into him.

Rodolphus prided himself on being able to get what he wanted when he wanted it – and when Bellatrix suddenly sunk her nails into him and pushed him away _again_ , his temper almost flared to the breaking point. But he couldn't scare her away yet, she needed to be secured as his first, she needed to have no choice but to do as he said; then he could have his way with her.

"No," she said simply as she held her arm out, forcing him to stay away, "You can't have me."  
"I want you, Black. And you'll be mine," he said calmly, raising a brow only ever so slightly as he gripped her arm to move it and closed the distance between the two once more, "whether you like it or not."

She leant back as he leant in towards her and spoke once more, "Are you scared I'm going to tell my brother? He likes you, sweetheart. But I'm perfect for you. Face it, you're going to be mine. And I'm going to bet you'll see that sooner or later."

He was temptation at its finest, his eyes dark as he looked her over, slowly forcing her to succumb like the devil himself was stood above her, asserting his dominance over her. But he was _just a_ man. She scoffed at him, "Don't hold your breath on it."

Rodolphus's lips curled for barely a second and only the slightest bit, his cool expression calm as he suddenly gripped Bellatrix by her hips, pulling her in closer. She leant back further as his unrelenting grip held to her but she couldn't escape him. His hand was fast in her hair, gripping it tightly as he pulled her in to him without giving her a choice. His mouth was on hers within a second kissing her as if injecting her with his poison. For a few moments she didn't stop him and in fact she kissed him back, leaning into him slowly before she finally pulled away from him as she had done before.

"Do you not learn your lesson?" she couldn't help but muse as his grip tightened in her hair to pull her head back. She refused to wince in pain though he was hurting her the slightest bit. She grinned, licking her lips as she asked, "or are you just stupid?"

A low growl escaped the back of his throat but he refrained from snapping back or worse. But she clearly wanted to push him to see how far he would go. Her slender leg slid around the back of his, drawing him in only closer to her body.

"You know there's no point denying me what I want," He murmured as he breathed her in.  
"Go ahead," she said slowly, "be a man and _take what you want_."  
"One day you won't be able to stop me." He answered lowly, rather roughly letting go of her.

Their game of back and forth was pushing him over the edge, but he knew how to control himself better – he knew if he did something he might regret, she would get scared away and possibly even try and hex him every time he came close. He didn't want to make her bitter, not _so_ quickly.

Pausing a moment or two, he finally decided to let it go. He could see behind the hard exterior, there was an innocent little girl still in there somewhere – just _waiting_ to be corrupted.


End file.
